Talk:Expedition/@comment-1820055-20150302123010/@comment-62.194.252.110-20150303022316
Nobody posted a comment, because nobody EVER looks at the comment page just give me the info I need. Do you know how many 100.000 people use this page and what hardly 100 people even comment. And oh wait there is an event coming up I don't have time for this better do the expeditions I normally do because I have been playing this game for months so hell don't need to even look at the chart at this point anymore. Did you genuinly think that under these circumstances you would get a honest response in a months time. if you truly genuinly cared about the sandbox page and the community you would have made a secondary WIP page with your new layout in it, and put it big large letters a link on the old page saying you want feedback. So Everybbody who visited the page knew what was going on. The only reason the page got "updated" is because you and a handfull of people wanted to make it look "pretty" because, well I had to scroll to much because I don't have a 1080P I only have 720P resolution monitor, or wanted to make it more Newbie friendly, etc... And as a new TTK I can bet my entire fleet it was more newbie friendly then your new layout page. I apreciate all the effort you tried to put into this new page of your but what you did to the EXPEDITION PAGE, not the sandbox page, is the same thing Youtube does when they "update" their site to make it more "accesible" and "customizable" for viewers and youtubers alike. What did you say "People back then who did not truly care did not visit the Sandbox page and in my opinion should not have any say on how it should or shouldn't look like at this point" People like you who did not truly care enough to really analyse the expedition page, should in my opinion not have the final say about how it should look like in the end. Because in all honesty who here knows how to edit wiki, how many people. The only reason why you are so backed up against the wall is because you and whoever you decided this with did a shitty job doing it, AND are only capable of doing so because nobody else can. Because if you REALLY TRULY WANTED to make it look better you would have made it look like the Leveling Tutorial page with short summaries and then each table under a tab, or put those 4 tables in an expand box like in the World pages where the enemies, and drops can be expanded. So Condescending really, saying that because you guys put the effort into making it look pretty, you get to say that it actualy is more functional and nobody who contests you has a say in it because nobody can edit it, and if someone did, well just Undo it in the wikia history horay. Because you invested so much time and effort into the new page, IT HAS TO BE BETTER''' RIGHT GUYS,' you guys are only defending the new page because you don't want all your effort to be in vain. Oh and a bit of advice, if you did it right nobody would have complained about the new page, because nobody complained about the old page the only ones were you who made the new one. Nobody cares if it looks pretty or it looks ugly or streamlined or whatever you want to call it, but it needs to work and the new page doesn't 'Dont fix what isn't broken.'''